


The Coincidence

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: It's Not Going to Happen Again [9]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ninth part of my smutty Roisa series. Sometimes the plans you make don't turn out as expected and you lose all control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are again. Last week someone asked me for Rose and Luisa running into each other while shopping and many of you have asked me for them to have sex in public. So here you go, sex in a dressing room!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose angrily punched in the numbers on her phone. She had tried trice already but John wouldn’t pick up. She had told him not to change phones before she talked to him. But it seemed he hadn’t listened to her very clear and comprehensible orders.

So now she had to either find her unreachable contractor or just send someone to his house to take care of his disobedience for her. Oh, how she hated dealing with men, they just never listened.

There was a reason she had spread the rumor that Sin Rostro was a man. They would be even worse to deal with if they found out she was actually a woman. And even now, while they had no idea who she really was, they still refused to follow her orders because they apparently thought they knew better than the man without a face.

She had disbanded much of her drug empire a year ago. It had become too massive and uncontrollable, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the police found something that could lead them back to her. She was always very careful and planned everything down to the last detail, but secrets had a way of spreading and revealing themselves. She could trust no one except herself, John’s betrayal had made that exceptionally clear.

She was about to hit the call button for the fourth time when she caught herself. She wasn’t going to give him another chance, he was utterly replaceable. It seemed her time undercover had made her weak. She blamed it on being away from the more gruesome, practical side of her operation. But she knew that wasn’t the whole story.

She never had any trouble with using violence to get what she wanted, but usually just the threat of violence was enough. The people she dealt with rarely cared about their own protection, but threaten their family and they would cave within minutes. It was a technique she’d learned from her mother, well _step-_ mother, and possibly the only useful thing she had left her with.

Rose couldn’t blame Elena for turning her into what she was now. She knew it were her own choices that had landed her here. And she enjoyed the power that came with the territory, she always had. But Elena had certainly given her a push in the right direction.

She knew Elena still thought herself superior to her. Rose knew that Elena was manipulating her, had known since she was 15 years old. She didn’t care, as long as she was one step ahead of her mother everything would turn out in her favor.

But now she had to deal with John, it didn’t make a difference if he had betrayed or if it was just his general incompetence, she was done with him. It was a minor setback but money could buy anyone. She dialed another number and arranged for matters to be taken care of.

She’d missed this, the thrill of giving orders and successfully executing a plan. Her plan had such a broad time-frame she could go weeks without making one phone call. And lately she had been a little distracted by other things in her life. More _personal_ things.

Rose had found the perfect way to distance herself a little further from Emilio without arousing any suspicion. His newest hotel, the Marbella, had just been completed and Rose had suggested she could supervise the interior design and overall planning of the hotel while Emilio flew to Europe to oversee the renovations of another hotel in the chain.

Rose had been manipulating Emilio into saying yes to her suggestion for weeks. She had constantly mentioned she was bored and wished for something more exciting and rewarding to do. So one day she sat in on a committee meeting and after a few sharp observations about the legality of their building practices, Emilio had practically offered her the job. Making it seem like it was all his idea, while in reality he had done little more than voice the ideas Rose had been planting in his head for weeks.

So Emilio left her charge of the Marbella while he flew off to Europe to take care of some other business. He hadn’t liked it that they had to split up, and Rose had pretended to be devastated too, but he knew there was no other way. Both matters were pressing and needed direct overseeing form someone her trusted, and who better than his wife?

Rose knew she shouldn’t let this success go to her head. Overconfidence bred mistakes and mistakes were costly, but she was pretty pleased with herself none the less.

Her newfound power of the Marbella would really help her plans along. She was in charge of hiring contractors and signing their contracts, so no one would find it strange to see her signature on them, even if the business they conducted wasn’t strictly what she had specified in their contracts. It added a new layer of legality and deception to her already deep cover.

This change in management had literally put her in the perfect position to execute her plan, but by far the best thing about the Marbella was its location. Right in the middle of her home base: Miami. She couldn’t have planned it better herself. She was familiar with Miami’s underworld, very much so and it saved her the hassle of finding new people she could trust.

And there was another significant advantage Miami offered over any other city in the world; namely Luisa.

Now Emilio was gone and she had some of her autonomy back, she and Luisa had been seeing a lot of each other, and while she would never complain about that, it _had_ been the cause that would lead up to John’s permanent disappearance.

She had been with Luisa when he called a few days ago, and she had been a little tied up at that moment and unable to answer her phone.

She sighed as she thought of Luisa. She had feared this would happen; she was truly putting Luisa before everything, and now it was hurting her plan. She could fix it and it was nothing more than a minor inconvenience, but it wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t been with Luisa. And it wasn’t much of a stretch to think that one day, her relationship with Luisa would lead to a problem she couldn’t just fix with a phone call.

Every time they got together, there was always the chance Emilio would find out. And if she was sleeping with anyone else, he might have forgiven her and their marriage could be salvaged. But she doubted he would forgive her sleeping with his daughter.

And that was the other side of this problem, if they ever found out, her plan would be ruined but her life would be pretty much unchanged. She could disappear and start over in another city, another country even. It would be a sizeable setback and she would rather not resort to it, but it was possible. But if they got caught, Luisa’s relationship with her father would be over.

Emilio adored his children, Rafael more than Luisa, but he meant well. But this, this betrayal would sour their relationship forever. And she didn’t want to do that to Luisa. She had lost so much already, she couldn’t lose the support her family offered as well.

And the fact that she was putting someone else’s feelings above an almost two year setback of her plan was unimaginable to the person she had been before she met Luisa.

Before Luisa she had never cared about anyone’s feelings before: not her father’s, her brother’s, Elena’s, not even her own. And she certainly wouldn’t suffer a two year setback because of them. She should have stopped seeing Luisa directly after she found out who she really was. She endangered her plan and that was a no-go. And she would have done so, if Luisa had been anyone but herself. She couldn’t stop running back to the always smiling brunette, it was pathetic really. But she just couldn’t stop.

So in a complete abandonment of her own values and her plan’s interest, she kept coming back to Luisa, even going so far to change her plans so she could see more of Luisa.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed a distraction from all of this. Sitting here thinking about Luisa would only result in her grabbing her phone and calling Luisa to see if she wanted to come over, and she really needed to distance herself. She didn’t want to, but she had to. It was a miracle they hadn’t been found out yet, and it was for Luisa’s own good really. She needed some control over her feelings back and in order to clear her head, she did what she always did when she was overthinking and needed some mind-numbing activity, it was really any trophy wife’s go-to activity: she decided to go shopping.

Spending Emilio’s money always made her feel better, especially when she spent it on lingerie he never got to see her in. Which was not something she should be thinking about right now…

* * *

But it seemed the universe had a sense of humor and irony rivaling her own. As she walked in to her favorite store she immediately bumped into someone.

‘Watch where you’re…’ she trailed off, noticing just who she had ran into. ‘Luisa?’

‘Rose?’ Luisa said, her surprise slowly morphing into a wide smile. ‘What a coincidence.’

‘Yeah, you can say that again,’ Rose said, running a hand through her hair. Of course her resolution to try and stay away from Luisa would be made impossible as soon as she’d made it. And she wished she had the willpower to explain to Luisa why they had to stop this now, but the brunette’s smile was infectious.

‘Are you looking for anything specific or just browsing?’ Luisa said, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

‘Well, I haven’t really had the chance to look around. I walked into you as soon as I passed the threshold,’ Rose said, the corners of her lips quirking into a small smile. Her earlier reservations already fading to the background.

‘So just browsing then,’ Luisa said. ‘Me too, let’s shop together, it’ll be fun,’ she said as she hooked her arm through Rose’s and pulled her towards the middle of the store.

Rose didn’t have any choice but to follow. But she would have chosen to go with Luisa anyway, she could use someone to pull the zipper of her dress up, but she highly doubted Luisa was the right person for that task. She was better at unzipping and unbuttoning her clothes than the other way around.

They walked between the racks of clothes for a while, and Luisa had been right, shopping together really was a lot of fun.

Luisa had revived the teenage joke of finding the ugliest garment in the store and asking Rose if she liked it.

Rose had rolled her eyes every time Luisa came back, barely restrained grin on her face and her arm lading with clothes that were either purple, had terrible designs, or both. But when Luisa came back with a fur coat she couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Where did you _find_ that? We’re in Miami, there’s no need for a fur coat, ever,’ Rose laughed. And it felt good to laugh like this. She barely had a reason to smile, let alone actually laugh. Except when she was around Luisa. She smiled and laughed so much more around her than she did around anyone else. And it felt normal, it felt nice to be out in public with Luisa, laughing and buying clothes. And she imagined this must be what it felt like to be in a relationship with someone she actually loved. Everything, no matter how mundane or boring it was, would be better because the person she loved would be right there with her.

And while she loved Luisa, and they had sex regularly, they weren’t a couple and they would never be. But that wouldn’t stop her from enjoy this moment. Just this once, she wanted to experience what it felt like to explore the parts of a relationship that weren’t just about sex, the parts she never got to have with Luisa, the only person she’d ever wanted that with.

‘What else have you got?’ Rose asked as she saw something red poke out from beneath the fur.

‘Oh, I thought this might look good on you,’ Luisa said, smirking slightly as she set the coat to the side and held up the red dress.

In one glance Rose could see that the dress had a very deep v in front, but judging from the length it would fall past the middle of thigh. So it wouldn’t be quite as daring as the bold color suggested. And while probably wouldn’t be appropriate for business, it would be modest enough for lunch or dinner.

‘Want to try it on?’ Luisa said, the smirk now completely taking over her face.

‘Sure, why not. It’s better than all the purple things you brought my way. You know how that clashes with my hair.’

‘Really? I had no idea,’ Luisa grinned, grabbing Rose’s hand and pulling her towards the fitting rooms in the back.

Rose knew Luisa would follow her into the fitting room, her wide grin had told her as much.

She gave Luisa a stern glare before sweeping her hair over one shoulder and reaching behind herself to pull the zipper of her dress down. She got about halfway before Luisa swooped in.

‘Thank you,’ Rose said, smiling at Luisa over her shoulder as she stepped out of her dress. She had her back turned towards Luisa, but she was standing in front of a mirror and she could see Luisa eyeing her up and down appreciatively. And it was making arousal pool low in her belly, and that absolutely could not happen. Not here anyway.

She refused to meet Luisa’s eyes, instead busying herself with putting on the new dress. She knew that when she met Luisa’s eyes it would be over. She would not be able to control herself and that would be the end of her very short lived resolution. She really had embarrassingly little control over herself when it came to Luisa, and she had found she didn’t really mind.

She stepped into the red dress, and waited for Luisa to pull up the zipper.

Luisa stepped into her space and they were so close together now that Rose could feel Luisa’s breath on the back of her neck.

Luisa pulled the zipper up very slowly, her knuckles skimming across the skin of her back in a manner that was more a caress than anything else.

Rose shivered and closed her eyes for a second. They could not do this here. They couldn’t. She let out a relieved sigh when Luisa pulled the zipper all the way to the top and took a step back.

Rose adjusted the top and groaned in frustration when no matter how turned it, her bra was still visible.

‘You should take it off,’ Luisa grinned, already stepping closer to Rose to help with the zipper again. ‘It looks beautiful on you but you cannot see the full effect with your bra poking out like this,’ Luisa said, tracing down the v between Rose’s breasts with the tip of her finger.

Rose took an unsteady breath and nodded her okay for Luisa to pull the zipper down again. She was fighting a losing battle with her desire for Luisa on the one hand and her plan on the other. And right at this moment, her whole plan could go up in flames and she wouldn’t care. She just wanted Luisa to touch her again.

Rose took her bra off on autopilot, not breaking eye contact with Luisa as she did so, dropping the garment to the floor before putting the dress back on.

Luisa put her hand on the zipper but didn’t pull it up, instead kissing a path up Rose’s spine.

‘Luisa…’ Rose sighed, her eyes falling closed. ‘We can’t. Not here.’

‘Sshh. We can. You just have to be quiet,’ Luisa said, kissing her shoulder, snaking one hand to the front of Rose’s body to cup her breast through the silky material of the red dress.

Rose sighed, they really shouldn’t. They were in public and she was terrible at keeping quiet when Luisa touched her like that. But then Luisa pressed her front flush against her back and she promptly forgot all her objections. It seemed she was no longer in control, and she wondered if she ever had been when it came to Luisa.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ Luisa whispered, her lips brushing softly against the back of her neck, making her nerves stand on end.

Luisa pressed even closer against her, and Rose had to put her hands on the mirror to avoid being shoved against it completely, because while she quite enjoyed Luisa being rough with her, she didn’t really want to leave a mark on the glass.

Rose couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her when Luisa bit down on her shoulder softly.

‘Shh, if you make too much noise I’ll have to stop,’ Luisa said, squeezing Rose’s breast while her other hand dropped down to her thigh, hiking the dress up around her hips. ‘Do you want me to stop?’ Luisa asked sultrily, cupping Rose through her panties.

Rose bit her lip and shook her head. The thought of putting a stop to this had flown out of the window as soon as Luisa pressed so closely against her.

‘Good,’ Luisa smirked. ‘Now open your eyes and watch me while I fuck you,’ Luisa demanded in a low, slightly raspy voice.

Rose blinked open her eyes and met Luisa’s deep brown ones in the mirror, getting more turned on by the minute

Luisa didn’t break eye contact with her as her hand slipped past her underwear and she circled her clit once before dipping down to her center to gather some of the copious wetness that had already formed there.

Rose cast her eyes down but didn’t close them as she tried not to make a sound as Luisa started circling her clit slowly and teasingly.

She groaned softly as Luisa pulled the straps of the dress a bit further of her shoulders and she slid her hand into the narrow space she had just created to palm Rose’s breast.

‘Rose, look up,’ Luisa said in the same demanding tone of voice as before. ‘Look at yourself.’

Rose bit her lip as she looked up at her own reflection. She could see that her pupils were dilated to the point that there was barely any blue visible. Her cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip was worried between her teeth.

As she looked down a bit, she could see Luisa’s dark eyes sparkling over her shoulder and her hands moving inside a dress that wasn’t her own. It was incredibly arousing to watch herself exposed like this in public and she couldn’t look away.

Luisa smiled warmly at her and kissed her shoulder, continuing the pattern of tight circles around her clit while massaging her breast.

‘You’re doing well,’ Luisa grinned, suddenly entering her with two fingers.

Rose, who hadn’t been expecting it let out a moan, unable to keep quiet now Luisa was filling her so wonderfully. She bucked her hips against Luisa’s hand as the brunette refused to move her hand.

‘You have to be quiet,’ Luisa reminded her again. ‘Or I’ll stop,’ she said, pulling her hand away from Rose’s breast, instead covering Rose’s hand on the mirror.

‘Please-’ Rose panted. ‘Don’t stop. I’ll be good. But please don’t stop,’ she pleaded. Carefully rolling her hips against Luisa’s hand, wishing she would just continue what she had started. If Luisa stopped now, she would explode, she was too turned on right now to do anything else before climaxing. She needed her release and she needed it soon. Because while there was a thick fog of lust and desire clouding her mind, she knew that the longer this would drag on, the more likely it was that they would get caught.

They were lucky it was quite busy in the store and there was a large number of people going in and out in quick succession, none of them paying any attention to the closed door of their dressing room.

‘Okay, but one more sound and I’ll stop. We can’t risk getting caught by the store security, now can we?’ Luisa whispered hotly in Rose’s ear, biting her earlobe softly before leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses down her neck back down to her shoulder.

The result of her combined actions was that Rose balled her hands into fists on the glass and bit her lip so hard she could taste the metallic tang of her own blood, but she did not make a sound.

She could no longer keep her eyes open, the image of everything that was happening was too much and she needed all her concentration to not scream every time Luisa twisted and curled her fingers inside of her. Because if she did that, it would be game over, Luisa had said she would stop and there was no doubt in Rose’s mind that she’d meant it.

‘You’re close,’ Luisa said, trailing her hand down Rose’s arm, down her side until it too was buried in her underwear, rubbing tight spirals around her clit.

Rose tensed and reached back with one hand to cup Luisa’s cheek. She could feel her orgasm building with every stroke of Luisa’s fingers. Her nerve endings were all on end and her breathing was labored enough to be heard outside, but there was nothing she could do about that now. The only thing she could do was to try and refrain from screaming Luisa’s name when the last thrust of her lover’s very skilled finger pushed her over the edge.

She bit her already sore lip even harder as a white hot fire consumed her body and the only thing she could see where stars. She had no idea if it was the added thrill of letting Luisa fuck her in public or if it was something else, but it had been a while since she’d come this hard. And while Luisa would usually keep stroking her to prolong her orgasm, she didn’t this time in favor of wrapping her arms tightly around Rose’s middle to keep her from falling over.

It took a while for her muscles to function well enough for her to be able to open her eyes and focus them on the smiling brunette behind her.

‘That was…’ Rose started, her voice a hoarse whisper.

‘Amazing. You’re amazing,’ Luisa said, pressing one last kiss to Rose’s shoulder blade before finally pulling the zipper of the dress all the way up.

Rose watched with a lazy grin as Luisa did her best to make the dress look presentable and not like she had just thoroughly fucked Rose in it.

‘It looks good on you, you should buy it,’ Luisa smirked.

‘I don’t think I am ever taking it off again,’ Rose smiled, pushing away from the mirror, watching her handprint fade from the glass slowly. ‘So do you want to try anything on?’ Rose asked, standing on her own still slightly wobbly legs.

‘I think we’ve done enough shopping for today. Let’s go to your place,’ Luisa said, a sly smile around her lips.

‘You do know I am going to have to take revenge on you for making me stay quiet during all of that, right?’ Rose said, pulling the zipper down again until she couldn’t pull it any further herself.

‘Oh, I am counting on it,’ Luisa said, helping Rose out of her clothes, and it wouldn’t be the last time they undressed that day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, consider leaving a comment, they are like a writer's holy water. It banishes the evil writer's block.  
> Come yell to me on tumblr about how incredibly dramatic and amazing these two are: [writersblockisabitch](http://www.writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Prompts are always welcome and very much appreciated!


End file.
